Guardian Angel
by converseQueen11
Summary: This is a onshot based off of the song, "Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I own nothing! "What happens when Katie and Logan are held at gunpoint. Logan will always be Katie's Guardian angel."


**This_ is another oneshot idea that I thought of when listening to a song. The song that this is based off of is, "Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It is a friendship/sibling oneshot for Logan and Katie :) Enjoy guys!_**

_ "I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to Heaven."_

_**Logan's POV:**_

It was an early Saturday morning, and me and mama Knight were the only ones awake. "Logan, can you please go to the supermarket and pick up milk? I want to make breakfast for you and the guys, before they wake up." she suddenly asked. "Of coarse!" I said. She was like a mom to me, it's the least I can do.

As I was walking to the door, Katie randomly came out of nowhere and asked, "Can I come?" I thought that I would be bored going alone, "Sure." I said. We walked down through the PalmWoods and into my car.

It was so quiet when we were driving there, and I wanted to break the silence so I said, "Why did you want to come along?" She smiled and said, "Because I thought it would be fun to hang out." I smiled back to her. I always thought of her as a little sister, but never knew she thought of me as a brother because we rarely hung out.

So it turns out that the supermarket was not open until 11am. "This is just great. Mama Knight needs the milk before the guys wake up." I said. I was so mad that I couldn't even do this one thing for her, and I kicked the door to the supermarket. "Logan, calm down. We can just go to the littler corner store. They are opened 24 hours." Katie said. I felt a wave of relif pass through me. So we drove to the corner store. Katie was always so smart.

_**Katie's POV:**_

I was happy that I could hang out with Logan for a while. He was like an older brother to me, and I never got to spend much time with him like I did with my other brothers. He was so upset about the store being closed, and I felt so bad. I randomly remembered the corner store, so I told him about it. So, now here we were looking for the milk in the corner store.

"Katie, I found it. Let's go pay." Logan told me. We were standing to pay, when suddenly two men walked in. I thought nothing of it, until I noticed that they kept staring at me. I felt uncomfortable, but I guess Logan noticed too. "Could you not look at my little sister? What is your problem, dude?" Logan screamed. I knew he would not let anything happen to me. We were getting ready to walk out when one of the men screamed, "This is my problem!" We turned around to see that he pulled out a gun, and pointed it towards us. "Woah!" Logan said, and he pushed me behind him.

_**Logan's POV:**_

I was beyond mad. Those men that walked in here kept staring at my little sister. We were about to leave, when one of them pulled out a gun. I pushed Katie behind me, I would do anything to keep her safe. The second man locked the door, and blocked any of us from leaving. The only people in there, was us and the cashieer.

"Give me all the money in the register man." The guy with the gun yelled to the cashieer. The cashieer refused, so the man did what I feared. He shot the cashieer. I was so scared. Me and Katie were in serious danger. If he shot the cashieer, he would shoot us. I would not let him hurt Katie, I would rather get shot 1000 times before Katie got hurt.

I was still hiding Katie behind me, and I heard her crying. I wanted to hug her and tell her we would be fine, but I needed to get us out first. "Give me any cash you have on you!" The man with the gun screamed! I quickly gave him my wallet, but he pushed me and grabbed Katie. "Give me your cash too little girl." the man said, very lowly. Katie was shaking in fear, she would not say anything. Suddenly, the man punched Katie in the face and yelled, "GIVE ME YOUR MONEY OR YOU DIE!" I was beyond angry.

My older brother instincts kicked in, and I ran to the man and punched him back, for hitting Katie. Nobody hurts my little sister.

_**Katie's POV:**_

Ow! The man punched me in the eye and it hurt so bad. I was so scared that he would shoot me. I just hoped that Logan would not get hurt. I was scared when Logan ran over and punched the man back. What was he thinking, he has a gun. "Don't touch her ever again!" Logan shouted at the man. I got free from the man, but the other one grabbed me. I saw Logan and the man with the gun fighting. Logan was never the strongest, he needed to stop before he got us both killed.

I started crying when the man pushed Logan to the ground and pointed the gun right at my head. "Now she will die, all because you could not keep your mouth shut." He whispered. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting to feel the bullet go through my head, but it never happened. I heard the gunshot but I was alive. I feared the worst, Logan was shot instead. I felt the second man let go of me, which made me fall, and heard him leave the store.

It was over, Logan was dead and it was all my fault. Why was I so stupid? I'm the one who made us come to this stupid corner store. I was crying my eyes out, when suddenly, someone lightly touched my shoulder.

_**Logan's POV:**_

This man was pointing the gun right at Katie's head. I had to do something. I quickly got up and ran over to the man, sneaking behind him. I hit him in the head, making him drop the gun, and I grabbed it. Next thing I knew, I shot him. I was in shock until I heard the door slam, noticing the second man ran out. I saw Katie lying on the floor, crying.

I ran over to her and touched her shoulder. "Katie, are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me, "Logan?" I saw the smallest smile appearing on her face. She got up and hugged me tightly. "It's okay, it's all over." I whispered to her as I held her. "I'm so sorry, this was all my fault. I made us come here." She cried. "No, no, no, Katie. It's not your fault. Shh, it's okay." I whispered, as I was still hugging her and rubbing her back to comfort her. "But, you can go to jail now for killing him. We both almost died, and the innocent cashieer is dead." She sobbed. "It's okay, it's all going to be allright. I won't go to jail, it was self-defense." I said. This seemed to calm her a bit and she looked up at me and said, "Thank you for saving me. I love you." I hugged her again and said, "I will always save you, even if I have to die. You are like a little sister to me. I'll always be your Guardian angel, Katie. I love you too!"

_**Aww, brother and sister moments :') Hope you enjoyed. Review? Also, read my other stories :)**_

_**-ConverseQueen11**_


End file.
